The present invention relates to pyrotechnic compositions and more particularly to low-smoke producing pyrotechnic compositions.
Amusement parks often employ pyrotechnic compositions in the form of colorful fireworks. Unfortunately, the burning of large quantities of such pyrotechnics can generate large amounts of smoke and depending upon the particular weather conditions, such as wind direction, wind speed and relative humidity, the smoke can block the view of additional fireworks or can envelop the audiences leading to possible undesirable health effects. Other venues with inherently little ventilation, such as sports arenas, theatrical and music stages, are greatly limited by the size and quantity of pyrotechnics that can be displayed.
The number and types of pyrotechnic devices for entertainment purposes are numerous, but most generally consist of flammable compositions that burn to produce colored flames or to provide some type of propulsion. Some examples are lances, which produce a colored flame only and are typically used in large sets or arrays to produce figures (e.g. flags) or letters or words. Other devices known to the pyrotechnics industry are xe2x80x9cflares,xe2x80x9d which produce an effect comparable to lances, but are generally larger in size. The devices called xe2x80x9cwaterfallsxe2x80x9d burn with or without colored flames and generate a large cascade of burning metal sparks. The devices called xe2x80x9cgerbsxe2x80x9d (also known as fountains) utilize pyrotechnic compositions to vertically propel burning metal sparks and in addition produce a colored flame. Color-producing pellets, referred to as xe2x80x9cstars,xe2x80x9d are employed in xe2x80x9cshellsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9croman candlesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstar minesxe2x80x9d and often contain stars in multiple amounts. Typically black powder is used to ignite and propel the stars out of such devices.
Among typical compositions for a red and white lance have been: (1) potassium chlorate, strontium nitrate, sulfur, charcoal and shellac; and (2) potassium nitrate, antimony sulfide, antimony metal and sulfur.
Among typical compositions for gerbs or fountains have been: (1) potassium nitrate, charcoal, sulfur, steel powder; or (2) potassium nitrate, strontium nitrate, potassium benzoate and titanium metal powder.
Among typical compositions for a red star have been: (1) potassium chlorate, strontium carbonate, charcoal, red gum (or shellac), and dextrin (or rice starch); (2) potassium perchlorate, strontium perchlorate, charcoal, red gum (or shellac), dextrin (or rice starch) and polyvinyl chloride (PVC); or (3) strontium nitrate, red gum (or shellac), magnalium (an alloy of magnesium and aluminum) and PARLON(copyright) chlorinated rubber (C6H6Cl4)n.
Undesirably, in part due to the relatively large quantities of metal compounds required in such typical compositions, relatively large quantities of smoke and ash are produced with potentially undesirable environmental consequences.
It therefore an object of this invention to provide a low-smoke producing pyrotechnic composition comprising nitroguanidine, nitrocellulose, an oxidizing agent, and at least one of a flame coloring agent and a metal powder. Another object of the invention is to provide a low-smoke producing pyrotechnic composition wherein the flame coloring agent is a metal salt. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for processing a low-smoke producing pyrotechnic composition.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides a low-smoke producing pyrotechnic composition for producing one of a colored flame and spark producing pyrotechnic display and method for processing the same.
In a first embodiment, the pyrotechnic composition includes nitrocellulose fuel; nitroguanidine fuel; an oxidizing agent; and, at least one of a flame coloring agent and spark producing metal powder.
In one embodiment, the pyrotechnic composition includes The pyrotechnic composition wherein the nitrocellulose is from about 13 to about 97 percent by weight, the nitroguanidine is from about 1 to about 70 percent by weight, the oxidizing agent is from about 1 to about 68 percent by weight, and the at least one of a flame coloring agent and spark producing metal powder is from about 1 to about 20 percent by weight.
In another embodiment, the pyrotechnic composition includes nitrocellulose from about 22 to about 97 percent by weight.
In another embodiment, the method includes providing nitrocellulose fuel from about 13 to about 97 percent by weight; adding nitroguanidine fuel from about 1 to about 70 percent by weight; adding an oxidizing agent from about 1 to about 68 percent by weight; adding at least one of a flame coloring agent and a metal powder from about 1 to about 20 percent by weight; and, mixing the low-smoke producing pyrotechnic composition.
In related embodiments, the method includes adding a water-soluble binder prior to the step of mixing; and further, forming a geometrical shape from the pyrotechnic composition; and, air-drying said geometrical shape wherein the geometrical shape includes the forming of right cylinders, and hollow core cylinders. Yet further, the method includes igniting the hollow core cylinders at the longitudinal ends of said hollow core cylinders.
The present invention is concerned with pyrotechnic compositions also commonly known to as fireworks compositions. The pyrotechnic compositions of the present inventions are characterized as low-smoke compositions.
The pyrotechnic compositions of the present invention include nitrocellulose as a principal component by weight. Nitrocellulose is a fast burning, easily ignitable, energetic material and has been used in such applications as explosives, gun and rocket propellants. Optimally, in the present invention, the nitrocellulose may have at least 12 percent by weight nitrogen. In addition to nitrocellulose, the pyrotechnic compositions of the present invention include nitroguanidine, a clean-burning energetic material that has the property of modifying the burn rate of nitrocellulose.
In addition to the nitrocellulose and nitroguanidine fuels, the pyrotechnic compositions of the present invention include an oxidizing agent that may comprise a mixture of oxidizing agents. Suitable oxidizing agents can generally include ammonium perchlorate, alkali metal perchlorates such as potassium perchlorate and the like, and alkali metal nitrates such as potassium nitrate and the like. Alkali chlorates may be employed as oxidizing agents but are generally not preferred due to sensitivity problems. Ammonium perchlorate is a preferred oxidizer as the absence of any metal ions eliminates ash residue. Ammonium perchlorate has the added benefit of providing a source of chlorine to the pyrotechnic composition, as it is generally known that a good quality pyrotechnic flame requires a source of chloride ions. A mixture of oxidizing agents such as ammonium perchlorate and potassium perchlorate has been used with success, and reduces the production of noxious hydrogen chloride gas as a combustion by-product. The burning of ammonium perchlorate and fuel produces hydrogen chloride, while the burning of potassium perchlorate with fuel produces potassium chloride, which is benign.
In addition to the nitrocellulose and nitroguanidine fuels and oxidizing agent, various metal salts can be advantageously employed as flame coloring agents (flame colorants). Those skilled in the art recognize that each metal of the periodic table has well known spectra associated with the burning of such metals. Among the metal salts that may be advantageously employed are calcium salts such as calcium carbonate for the color red-orange, strontium salts such as strontium nitrate for the color red, barium salts such as barium nitrate for the color green, boron compounds for the color green, sodium salts such as sodium nitrate for the color orange-yellow, copper salts such as copper chloride for the color blue, potassium salts such as potassium chloride for the color violet, and the antimony salts such as antimony sulfide for the color white. Furthermore, combinations of metal salts can yield other desirable colors. For example, a combination of copper sulfide and strontium nitrate has a red-purple color, and a combination of copper sulfide and barium nitrate has a blue-green color, and a combination of barium nitrate and sodium nitrate has a yellow color. In spite of their toxicities, other metal salts such as cadmium, uranium, gold, mercury, arsenic and lead may be used to provide other colors if desired. Carbonate salts are generally preferred over salts such as chloride salts as the chloride salts tend to be hydrates and contribute undesired water. The flame colorant of the present invention requires smaller amounts of flame colorant compared to traditional formulations and is generally added in amounts of from about 1 percent by weight to about 20 percent by weight, preferably from about 5 percent by weight to about 10 percent by weight based on total weight of fuel, oxidant and flame colorant. In addition, carbonate salts act as a stabilizer for nitrocellulose as they neutralize any acid generated by the decomposition of nitrocellulose.
While not wishing to be bound by the present explanation, it is believed that the burn rate, purity, and size of the flame envelope are among the important properties of pyrotechnic compositions. It has been found that test mixtures of nitrocellulose, oxidant and metal colorant in a variety of proportions produce poor flame colors. This is attributed to the impurities that are found in nitrocellulose, such as sodium salts, that when burned produce yellow-orange light and degrade the desired colors. Likewise, mixtures of nitroguanidine, oxidant and metal flame colorant in a variety of proportions or pure nitroguanidine burn at very slow rates or cannot sustain a flame. However, it has been found according to the present invention, that a mixture of nitrocellulose and nitroguanidine in the appropriate proportions, together with an oxidizing agent and flame colorant burn smoothly and with a large, brightly colored flame envelope, requiring relatively less flame colorant and with little production of smoke. The size of the flame envelope is an important feature of a burning pyrotechnic composition. A large, colored flame envelope from a burning star increases the visibility of the display to the audience while requiring a smaller amount of composition.
Chlorine can be added to the compositions by addition of a metal chloride salt as the flame colorant or by use of ammonium perchlorate as the oxidizer. Use of ammonium perchlorate as the oxidizer or as part of a mixture of oxidizers is generally preferred to supply the chloride ions.
Metal flakes or powder can be added to the compositions to increase the temperature or light output of the flame or to produce a spark effect. Suitable metals can include aluminum, magnesium, titanium and iron or their alloys such as magnesium/aluminum or steel. Iron powder can be generally substituted with steel powder to avoid rusting from moisture.
The pyrotechnic composition of the present invention can be used to form stars that are arranged into a typical fireworks shell construction or as a typical roman candle construction. Such common constructions generally include a multiple of stars formed of the pyrotechnic compositions of the present invention together with appropriate amounts of black powder, bursting charge, any propulsion agent and any necessary delay fusing.
In addition, the pyrotechnic composition of the present invention can be used as the propulsion agents in gerbs, fountains or lances with colored flames.
The present invention is more particularly described in the following examples, which are intended as illustrative only, as numerous modifications and variation will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.